


(un)Lucky

by BxbxGirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Haechan Harem, M/M, Mafia NCT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxbxGirl/pseuds/BxbxGirl
Summary: Donghyuck knew that he didn't have that much luck. But when he saw his life fall into pieces after his mom running away, he was sure that fate hated him. He no longer knew who his parents were, and nothing in his life made sense. He only knew one thing, his family was now NCT and would do anything to protect them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 15





	(un)Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was supposed to be a cliché but after a long pause into writing i decided to change and make a mafia instead, so at the begining, it might be a little confusing, so please be patient, i promise it will worth it. 
> 
> Also! english is not my first language so, im sorry for any mistakes! (and im also looking for a beta reader, so if u whilng to help, please let me know!)
> 
> Thats it for now! enjoy :)

If there was a kind of list of the ten most unlucky people in the world, Donghyuck would be at the top of it. Sadly, he had a kind of magnet for bad things in general. Like the time he was eating ice cream at the beach and decided that instead of chocolate syrup he would put honey. It didn't take long for bees to appear around him, and by reflex he started trying to hit them, which only made them appear in greater numbers. Only after Hyuck was already full of bites  — and on the way to the hospital  — that his mom realized that the tree that was directly above him had a hive.

Or when on the day of his year-end performance at school, in his senior year of elementary school, he went into heat in the middle of the stage. He did felt some pain before going on stage, but thought it was just anxiety, he would never have imagined it would be his heat coming and announcing that, unfortunately, he was an omega. When the alphas of the place started to act weird, his father went up on the stage and took him out before he was attacked. It was the most shameful day of his life. After that, Hyuk thought that nothing could be worse.

And so it was, for a while. In his first year in high school, he thought it would be the worst, that he would not make friends, and that he would be one of those students who were alone all the time. But thanks to Renjun and Chenle, it was different then he thought. They were Chinese and had difficulty learning Korean, so Donghyuck decided to help them, as he had some practice with Chinese, since one of his aunts was from Hong Kong, and they quickly became friends. His first year ended up being peaceful, without many incidents.

When he entered the second year, he thought that the universe got tired of playing with him, since his summer had been as peaceful as his first year. However, he was wrong. At the first week of class, Donghyuk hurried to the library, because he had arranged with the boys to study, but his mother went to pick him up from school to take him to the doctor. When he was getting close to the library , he ended up bumping into two boys. And it was there that his bad luck of the year began. They were Lee Jeno and Mark Lee, the “bad boys”.

Everyone thought they were incredible, cool and the only ones who were brave enough to face the severe board of one of the most famous schools in their city. But for Hyuck, they were nothing but stupid alphas that liked to play badboy. But, for god sake, was this some kind of American movie?

When Donghyuck ran into Mark and Jeno, he apologized and kept running, after all, he couldn't keep his friends waiting or be late for his appointment. The problem came in the following days, they chased him around the school, not to annoy him, but to demand a decent apology, and even though Hyuk tried to do it several times, they never accepted. So he decided to do something bigger, asking for help from Renjun, who was a good chef and made some cookies, wrote "sorry" with chocolate on all of them, and handed it to the alphas the next day. But with the luck that Donghyuck had, it wasn't going to be that easy.

They accepted the cookies at the end, but would still be after him, with the excuse that they wanted to be friends with him, and it was fine, they were nice and fun. The problem was that everyone knew the duo, the girls were totally in love with alphas, and the boys did everything to be at least their colleagues. They attracted people around them, and as in regular hours  — in and out of school, the break, and sometimes even class changes  — they were always close to Hyuck, automatically he became the center of attention too. And Donghyuck hated being the center of attention, because with his experience, it meant that he had done something wrong, or  made a fool of yourself . Fault of his luck, or lack of it.

After a while, Hyuck learned how to get rid of the crowds that the two brought to themselves, and most of the time he managed to get out, even though he made a fool of himself a feel times, trying to escape them. But Donghyuck got used to it, after all, his life always had these incidents.

When the summer vacation came, before the beginning of the last year, he knew, deep down in his heart, that it would be one of those years.

To begin with, he had gone into heat, "but what's wrong with that?" you must be thinking, after all, it was common for omegas to go through the heat every three months. However, his heat had arrived on his first day of travel to the beach with his parents and friends. He had to stay in a room, which the hotel left separate for cases like these, with his mother having to buy emergency “toys”, as he could not take the drugs that doped him  — his body rejected and he ended up getting extremely sick. If that were all, Hyuck would not have much to complain about, because they would stay in the resort for two weeks, he would still have a week to enjoy the beach. But, the worst of all, it was when he discovered his room neighbor. No one else, than his most beloved school duo, Mark Lee and Lee Jeno.

And Hyuck found out in the worst way.

The fever of heat was strong, and the “toys”, which were not much anymore, were not helping. Donghyuck tried to go to the bathroom, to take a shower and try to make his body a little less warm. But he was dizzy, as he always was when he entered heat in the summer, and ended up bumping into a table in the room, breaking one of the vases that were there. However, he was too dizzy to worry about the broken object, so he just made his way to the bathroom. Later, when the fever heat had passed, he heard someone knock on his door. Thinking it was his mother, he just put on his robe, closed it anyway and went to the door.

“Hi mom, come in. I…” His voice failed when he saw the face of whoever was at the door.

“Hi Hyuck.” Mark's voice was amused. “I heard a noise before, and then everything was silent. As the hotel warned that people use this room in heat, I thought something might have happened, and I came to check it out.”

“ Thank you, I’m fine” Donghyuck's knees weakened, because Mark's perfume hit him hard, and the smell of alpha in the middle of the heat left his body on the verge of burning. And as if that weren't enough, Jeno appeared beside Mark, with his beautiful smile on his face, and his addictive smell.

“Oh, it's you Donghyuck. How are you doing?” Hyuck tried to answer, but all that came out was a moan, which made everyone there remember why he was exactly in that room.

Hyuck's body started to get closer to the alphas, he wanted them to touch him. In a last vestige of sanity, he closed the door on the alphas, without saying another word. He ran to one of his toys, and his mind filled with images of those two.

When the week of his heat passed, he walked around the hotel with fear of meeting them, until Renjun warned him that they were already gone. Hyuck was relieved because he wouldn't have to find the alphas around and if everything went well, when he returned to school, they would be far away from him.

However, Donghyuck forgot that he was very unlucky. Because when he went back to school, one of the classes was completely relocated, for reasons that the board didn't explain very well, but Hyuck didn't care. What worried the boy the most was the fact that the new students in his class, two, to be more exact, Lee Jeno and Mark Lee.


End file.
